deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs eden
the warrior vs the dragons...this is battle of legendary Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs eden could the hero swordman stop the all mighty of dragons! Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) iron-man:good luck ultra instict goku stopped this dragon before in our death battle batman:but he is one of most fearsome and badass fighter in this verse still... goku:more than thousand year the dragon fight ..... adapt form planet to planet dragoscaleisbest:overcome werewolf curbstomp giant and drive undead to extinct iron-man even in his base form he still has power to rival peak humans clear 1 miles in three minite ,survival for, fall form 50 feet tower,overcome mutiple dire wolf,jump higher than 3 meter batman:well he has same power level of me and all of those are his base form...and his secound form he is red dragon who can swin fire breath and has insane powerful tail swiphecound runs and filght insanely good goku:but all of those is nothing for his final form size of 8 killometer and weight 6600 ton can travel at 322 time of himself body size and lift 1200 time of his weight those mean he can travel at 2593 km/s and lifted near 8,000,000 ton dragoscaleisbest:he survivality is madness to he can swin in magma eat plastic and empowerment by them .survival at absolute zero. survival at 30,000 gray radiation,and even powerful 400,000 g impact gravity of mighty neutron star,even boiling acid could kill him! iron-man:he is insane hax as well t’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level., can product up to 80 terewatt eletricity,can absorb and empowerment by eletricity,radiation,photosyntesis can survival by eat rock and survival in other being body! goku:even massive meteor impact can,t kill him and can survival in limited resoure due manipulation metabolic,but stillhe cannot survival one the sun and black hole alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) :you can,t kill me brother, i am ultimate lifeform eden iron-man:the boy who has trainning by goddess batman:and sending in to war to fightoff even force goku:rival watchmen and emporor harlis dragoscaleisbest:he has speed at 250 mph at base and 2000 mph at base has energy barrier foem absolute shield.and has spear than can regain themself due being powerful one ''' iron-man:he can teleport to his valley as well.he life form make kill him is non wasy job his crystal at his head and hisarm keep him alive and ready to fight.as well with war breaker suit powerful weapon he steal form emperor harlis.4 tonned suit '''goku:his suit has barrier and jet empowerment in fight .as well as he can get ground attack and energy blastbut if his lifeforce dropped to 0 eden pretty death and he still lack exp in fight batman:still not mess with this kid in fight eden:i am hero ready to fight! deathbattle the eden powerful and smartness angel go to arena the outer guys is they boy with powerful weapon alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) alexander say to eden, "eden people need us to fight mindlessly until gataring enery gy to make perfected world" eden say back"ready to sparring" alexander rush to eden with speed to surpass peak human and attack eden with metal stick eden punch to alexander who guard and black those attack and punch to eden hard to go down eden life form dropped to 96% eden release blade of solaris and slash to alexanderwho dodge those attack and strike back with metal stick what get block by eden blade, eden release his stuff and knock alexander back andreach to the boy how turn his body to become massive size dragon eden use absolute shield to block dragon bite but massive monsterpower is too powerful it bite and breaked eden sheild easy and bite eden left arm make his life force dropped to 84% and get burned by flamemake his power dropped to 48% eden started andagry and rush to massive dragon who attack back with tail swip what get rival by eden staff he slash dragon via his blade but this massive dragon fire breath to his eden magic powerup and plan to teleport massivemonster with him to valley but the monster power overhelming him and alexander start transformation to his final form"now you face off full might of dragons the ultimate form of me" the dragonic roar to eden who get attack back and his lifeforce dropped to 8% he release his war breaker suit and reach to massive dragon but get tail swipped by dragon and alexander release massive thunder breath to overcome and burn him K.O eden body get bring to high technology lab and alexander walk to the white hair girl who smile at him result dragoscaleisbest:eden mybe faster and more powerful than alexander base but alexander exprince as har ahead iron-man:alexander dragon form is insanely good at fight due dragonic armor and fire breath even eden fasteralso alexander has much more skill in combat and regeneration batman:but what doom eden is final form of alexander it larger than 5 miles far bigger than enemy eden ever face even edan has laser attack he can,t overcome all cell in alexander body and his will return,eden can lift small car what is weight 1 ton alexander can lifted 8,000,000 tonnedis tem millons time more powerful goku:longer they fight more andvantage alexander will have dur binary fission and photosyntesis as well eden has no counter for alexander toxin dragoscaleisbest:look like eden is not top of food chain, winner is alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles